Camp HalfBlood Karaoke Contest
by Oswin Annabeth Altava-Fey
Summary: The Camp has a HUGE no, really; the gods are involved bet - this is the result. Set after the Giants war, with Beckendorf, Silena etc. No HoO characters, though. Please R&R! Taking on ideas! Also song ideas! PS - Some are randomly chosen from my MP4. On shuffle-only includes 1 quote. T for violence in ch1 and some songs the full, not the quote . INFINITE HIATUS
1. Oh My Gods

**READ EVEN IF YOU'VE READ THIS BEFORE!**

**Due to rules, this is a revised version of the story, with rather than the lyrics, my favourite line as a quote. Sorry for not updating in AGES, but I've had school exams etc. Now I have summer, so...enjoy! **

**Also, if you didn't guess...it's Christmas. This is also a few days before Percy dissapears. **

**Please check out my other stories! The Mark of Athena will have an update by the end of the week!**

* * *

><p><span>Camp Half-Blood's Karaoke Contest<span>

Percy

_If I had known what was coming, _I would have said I was sick. There is no way, that I was going to go to a compulsory-karaoke-party-where-everyone-has-to-sing. But, the title was in the 'name', _compulsory_. So, I had to go, or else we would be eaten by the harpies. But, it all started, with a bet, between the Hermes, Apollo, Athena, Aphrodite, Dionysus and Hera cabins that they could make better music and could sing better than the Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hephaestus, Demeter, Ares and all the other minor cabins. The Hunters of Artemis backed my cabin's side, partly because Artemis didn't want to be on the same side as her brother, partly because Thalia was the lieutenant, and her dad was Zeus…needless to say more, really.

"Seaweed Brain! Come check this out!" I heard my girlfriend Annabeth call me. I walked over to the arena, wondering what she wanted. We both knew that now our cabins were enemies, we couldn't date in 'public' anymore. The whole camp knew about our relationship, but we tried not to brag about it.

"What do you want?" Riptide, in pen form, was in my hand. I have no clue why I had it then, but I'm pretty sure it saved my life. She opened her mouth to say something, but the ground opened beneath us. Annabeth started to fall, but found something to hang onto. Unfortunately, that was my foot, which, since it was snowing, was wet and slippery. Her hand started to slip, and she screamed, but then next thing we knew, the hole was gone, and she was lying there, screaming. It was pretty embarrassing.

"Why are you screaming?" I whirled around, and slashed around crazily with my sword, but it was just some skeletons, surrounding my friend, Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. "Anyways, did you hear about the karaoke party?" He asked, while reaching his sword out, touching each of the skeletons, which then promptly fell apart.

Annabeth and I looked at each other in a wary way. "What karaoke party?" Annabeth started, then, apparently the penny dropped. "Oh! The music contest! Wait, why do we need a karaoke to settle it?"

"This morning, Dad had to go to Olympus, to an emergency meeting. This bet is getting way out of control! People are getting injured more often than they used to. Even a few deaths, so that kept us busy, wondering whether they should go to Asphodel or Elysium. But, to settle it once and for all, there's going to be a party, this Friday night. Chiron showed up too. He says he'll say more on Thursday, at breakfast. Each cabin is gunna' do a song, then the Gods will vote the winners. After that, we can sing our own songs, in groups, duets, solos. Apollo said there'll be lights and everything!"

I nodded. That sounded cool. Until… "Wait, since you and me are on our own, do we have to sing solo, or can we work together, 'cos we're on the same side?"

Nico shrugged. "Dunno'. I'll go ask Dad. Oh, can you make sure no one comes near the hole? The hellhounds have gone loose, and the Furies are trying to catch them. But they'll only go through the hole that I use, or stay in the Underworld. Later." With that, he shadow travelled and jumped away. Seriously. He started to shadow travel, then he jumped into the hole, which had reappeared.

Annabeth looked at me. "I'll go and tell everyone, you stay here?" I nodded. She was a fast runner, she'd be done in no time. Besides, I'd killed plenty of hellhounds before. I wasn't exactly clueless when it came to killing monsters.

I walked around awkwardly, attacking dummies while I was at it. Over the years, I had gotten better at sword fighting, but I was still terrible at archery. I'd only hit my target once, when we were at the Triple G Ranch, the year of the Battle of the Labyrinth. Even then, I'd had to pray to Artemis and Apollo, the archery twins, but, it _was_ a pretty good shot. I thought to another time that summer, when Annabeth had kissed me, because she had thought that I was going to die. _"Be careful, Seaweed Brain." _Her words still rang in my ears. Then I thought about Calypso's island, her prison, just for being a daughter of Atlas, like Zoë Nightshade, who had been killed by her father a couple of months before. I stopped attacking, and studied Riptide. Zoë had made it for Hercules. She had betrayed her family for a hero, one I had admired all my life. But, he didn't even mention her help. After, she joined the Hunters of Artemis, and was with them for two thousand years. I had been so preoccupied with my thoughts and memories that I didn't sense hellhound until it lunged.

...

_I leaped aside, and stabbed_, deflected it off using the side of my blade. It moved to my left, somehow knowing that I wasn't as good on that side. I was okay, but, fighting with my right hand, I could kill rows of _empousai_, with just a flick of Riptide. While I switched hands, it tried to take a bite out of my leg. Unfortunately, it did. Pain roared in my left thigh. I knelt on one knee, trying to steady my breathing. Blood poured out of the gash, covering my jeans. Before the hound could take another swipe at me, I used my sword as a dagger, and cut a gash into its shoulder. It wasn't and very deep cut, but just from being touched by Celestial Bronze, its soul returned to the Underworld, its body disintegrating. Hellhound slime and dust covered me, some of it going into my wound. It stung like sand going into your eyes. I attempted to get up, but my leg wouldn't support the weight. I hesitated, wondering what to do. I could wait here for Annabeth, or Nico, but I could get more hellhounds. If I went, trying to find someone, more hellhounds could come. I thought for a moment or two, them made my choice.

...

_I had to get help_, or else I would bleed to death. I had suffered worse pain than this, however, I forced myself to stand. I wobbled, but by using my sword as a crutch, or a walking stick, managed to reach the cabins. Annabeth came out of the Athena cabin, and saw me. She gasped, and ran towards me. I was feeling dizzy, sick, and faint.

"Talk later, help now!" was all she said, before running to the nearest cabin - Apollo's, his kids were great healers, thank the gods - and grabbing some campers. They helped me to the big house, where I remember Annabeth getting Chiron, while the Apollo campers started to work on my leg. The last thing I remember before passing out, is Chiron, Annabeth and Nico coming in the room, and Nico turning as pale as Annabeth. "Gods, will he be okay?" she asked Chiron, and I passed out, wishing I could hear is answer.

...

"_Glad you're awake." _I opened my eyes, and found Annabeth smiling down at me.

"How long-" I tried to ask, but it felt like I had cotton in my mouth.

"Two days," she responded. _Like last time_. I though. When I was twelve, I had been in this room, injured. Unconscious for two days, waking up to find Annabeth. "And, it's Friday. Tonight, is the karaoke contest. Last night, at campfire, we came to an agreement, though. You don't have to sing, the hunter's and Nico will be taking your place. Well, Apollo appeared, and said, that you could sing if you wanted. If you were to, you, Nico and Thalia would sing together.. Y'know, the big three's kids?"

I gazed down at my leg. It didn't hurt anymore, but could I stand? I lifted my legs out of bed, and tried to stand. Amazingly, I could. And it didn't hurt one bit. Man, Apollo's kids were good healers.

"Annabeth stepped back nervously. "Percy, are you sure?" I nodded. I'd rather be embarrassed than annoy the hunter's - having to sing with one of us contagious males.

...

_I knocked on the door of the Hades' cabin_. Outside, it was freezing. Snow had been allowed to fall gently around us, through the magical boundaries. Thalia opened the door, and I saw Nico behind her. "Perce, sorry about the hellhound. That was Aimant, French for magnet. Her favourite food is blood and flesh, so she's kinda, instantly drawn to it. Dad sent her to the Furies' lair for two years. Alecto's going to teach her how to tell the difference between enemies and your own side. She's Mrs O'Leary's sister, I guess. They both came from the same from the same litter, and they're both good, she just didn't know that you were good," he explained, while I stepped inside, feeling warmer immediately. The cabin had fire torches around it, so the inside was warm, but in the summer, unbearably hot, so they died down then. Kinda' like your own central heating system. Sweet.

...

_We sat down_, and I asked them what they had so far. They looked at each other, then down, as though there was something more interesting on the floor than answering a question. "Tell me!" I said sternly. Wow. Sounded like my mom there. Not good.

"Nothing?"

I pretended to faint. "It's TONIGHT! What do you mean, _nothing_?"

"Well, we can't choose what song!" Thalia glared at Nico. "I like Green day, but Nico, well, no offence, doesn't really know any singers or songs."

I thought about it. As experience from hanging out with Annabeth, I knew some singers. "Okay, Annabeth listens to Taylor Swift, Victoria Justice, Elizabeth Gillies, Ariana Grande, Justin Bieber," I winced. "Leon Thomas |||."

"I've heard of a Christmas song by Victoria, Ariana, Elizabeth and Leon! Y'know, from that TV show, _Victorious_!"

I stared at Nico. "You watch _Victorious_?" **(I used to, okay! Only listen to the songs now though... '~' But I don't watch it anymore, my neighbours do (thanks, guys [sarcasm]))**He shrugged, then raised his hands in defence. "It's the only decent show on when I'm eating dinner!" Thalia looked at me, trying to keep a straight face. "WHAT!" We burst out laughing.

"Okay, okay! We need to practice more, and we have," Thalia checked her watch. "Three hours until this party."

Soon, we were in deep discussion about our chosen song. Thalia would be doing the main part, while Nico and I were doing backing. We rehearsed, and once we had done it perfectly five times in a row, we started to work on the fun party song part.

"I think that we should stick to the _Victorious_ songs, because they're cool…" Nico trailed off, his ears turning pink.

"Nah, I reckon we should do a song that everyone knows. So they can sing along to it, so _we_, can just mouth it," Thalia grinned wickedly.

"What about…" I told them about my song idea. "People know it!"

Yeah, but it's a bit, lovey-dovey. I don't think that Lady Artemis would allow me to sing it. I had to beg her to let me sing the one we're doing! And, besides, they're too similar."

Nico looked like he didn't know what to do. He frowned, trying to come up with another song. "Idea! Not many people know it, and it's from Victorious."

"NO!" We yelled. I glanced outside, through one of the not-very-many tiny windows. People were staring at the Hades cabin. Had we been _that _loud? _Oops._

We sat and thought, we had two hours left. Then it hit me.

...

_Half the camp _sat on one side of the stage, everyone else, the other. The god's had their portable thrones with them, and all the gods came - even the minor ones. We only just had enough breathing room, even with them human sized.

"Gods! Heroes! This is the first Camp Half-Blood Karaoke Party!" everyone cheered. Chiron raised his hand to silence the crowd, then continued; "Up first, though, we have the bet's competition, then the party! You can join the competition and sing, or just for fun. But more of that later. First up, we have the Aphrodite cabin, singing-" he turned to Silena Beauregard.

"The whole cabin is singing, and we're singing _All I want For Christmas is You_ by Mariah Carey!" As they ran up on stage, Thalia sighed with relief. We had been thinking of doing that song, but decided not to.

"Positions!" Everyone in the cabin was wearing long trench coats, and top hats. Silena nodded at Apollo, who pressed his one-of-a-kind-mega-loud-ipod-that-sounds-like-it's-plugged-into-giant-speakers-when-it's-not's play button.

The cabin tore off their hats and coats, to reveal red Santa outfits for the boys, and short Santa dresses for the girls. The girls had red over-the-knee length high-heeled boots on, while the boys had just-below-the-knee brown boots. They all wore either Santa hats or reindeer antlers on their heads. Silena and Drew had glitter in their hair.

**Sorry but you'll have to listen to them yourself, here's a 1 line quote though - **_"I don't want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need"_

The cabin bowed to campers, everyone clapping and cheering. As Silena came down, she walked over to her boyfriend, Charles Beckendorf.

I gulped. We had a lot to stand up to.

* * *

><p><strong>Revised version, as said above. R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. We Perform

**Please R&R! Revised version! **

* * *

><p><em>Once the Hermes, Dionysus, Hera and Apollo <em>(who were quite good, even if I did fall asleep - they just played their lyres the whole way through!) cabins had performed, I was nervous - after Athena, my act was next. Nico was going hyper, probably because he was drunk about three cups of hot coffee to keep himself awake.

"For our fifth act, we have the Athena cabin," Chiron sounded as though he was getting bored.

The person I least expected to stand up and sing did. "I'm going to be singing _Hey (When The Angelz Play) _by Bratz Rock Angelz." I was still staring at Annabeth. Her usually curly blonde hair had been straightened, with some black-brown(it was hard to tell, but I think that they were really, _really_ dark brown) hair highlights, and she wore a white top and black jacket(that I'm pretty sure I've seen Thalia wearing), knee high black leather boots, and some dark, torn-up jeans. In other words, I thought that she looked great. When she had stood up, everyone gasped, and muttered among themselves. She ignored them. _Next to Bratz, our song choice wouldn't look so bad._

She stepped up on stage, nodded at Apollo, who started to play the music.

**Quote of the song -** _"Everybody go_, _hey, hey, hey, when the Angelz play."_

She blushed, as everyone, and I mean, everyone, were on their feet, clapping and cheering.

"That is all from team one on the bet. After a break, we have the Zeus, Poseidon and Hades cabins performing. Dismissed!" Chiron waved his hand, and the campfire(which had somehow moved itself from where we were to the dining pavilion) burst into flames.

...

_I walked over to Annabeth_, who was being bombarded with half-bloods congratulating her. "Guys, guys. Guys! I need to have 'me' time!" I looked over at Drew, who looked a bit annoyed at not having most of the attention(the rest going to her cabin mates and/or Aphrodite herself), but not very. She was smiling at Annabeth, then leaned over to Silena and said something in her ear. They both collapsed in giggles.

"Hey." After what she had just done on stage, 'Hey' was the last thing I expected.

I stared at her. " 'Hey.' ? Seriously, that's the best you can come up with? And, how did you choose that song?" Sure, I'd heard the song on TV adds when I was about fourteen, and it'd got on my nerves. A lot.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I guess we chose it because it makes us sound, well, normal. When people hear that our mom is Athena, goddess of wisdom, people tend to think that that means that we're geeks."

I thought about it. It made sense, and she did prove that, she, like all her half-siblings, did have a rebellious streak to them. I was going to say something, when Thalia and Nico started calling me. I sighed. _Couldn't it wait five minutes? _Annabeth looked disappointed too.

"See ya', then." She walked off into the crowds.

I turned towards my half-cousins, who grabbed me round the wrists, and dragged me off to the Hades cabin.

...

"_What? Yes, I know _that we're on next. Yes, I know that we are nervous. And yes, I know that we are going to loose this bet!"

Nico and Thalia looked at each other, as though they were dealing with the worlds biggest idiot(just my luck, that'll be me)."We haven't got the right clothes!" Who knew that an annoyed/angry daughter of Zeus and son of Hades could yell so loud?

As I began to be able to hear again, Thalia started pacing around. "All I have is my red skull shirt, not really Christmassy. But, I do have a pair of green jeans. As a hunter, I have some silver tops…" She trailed off, deep in thought.

"No one told us we had to be Christmassy!" He complained. "All I have is my aviator's jacket, black jeans, black tops, black-"

"Okay. Nico, we get the idea." I opned his grey(a different colour to the rest of his stuff) wardrobe, and looked at its contents. "Wow, you own a lot of black clothes," I said, shocked by the fact that this thirteen-year-old owned more black things than I ever had done in my life.

Thalia came over, and sorted through his clothes. "Too gothic, too punk. Ah-ha!" She pulled out a red-wine coloured top, and held it up against him.

"Err, _no_. wait, since when did I even own that?" he yanked it off of her, and inspected it.

I turned to Thalia. "Maybe he doesn't have to wear Christmassy clothes?"

"No, everyone else is festive. I'll be the only one. Besides, until recently, Hades and his kids haven't been welcomed. I'm gunna' go back, since we can't find anything. See you later." He opened the door, and a gust of cold air blew in. Thalia's eyes lit up, as if she'd had an idea.

"Nico, wait." He turned. "Maybe we should just go as ourselves. I mean, it's not a fashion contest. Just a perfomance one. Pft. Who cares if we don't win? It's just messing around. Well, sorta. Anyways, we're the children of the big three. Let's represent the big three. Nico, Hades wears black. So do you. The Underworld is, from my experience, dark. Percy, Poseidon is the god of the sea. Blue, is mean't to be the colour of it. That's your favourite colour. And me, well, I like black and silver. But Zeus, dad, he wears suits. And fights with a lightning bolt. So, I guess I can wear black, silver - since the original _drachma_ were silver - and gold. Right, Nico, put some different clothes on. Percy, were something blue. Meet back here in," she glanced at her chunky black watch. "Five minutes? Go!"

...

_I raced to my cabin, _and opened my chest of draws. _Something blue. Something blue_. I spotted my blue hoodie. I grabbed some new jeans, and a white shirt. Glancing outside, I saw that 'break time' was nearly over. Shoving _Anaklusmos_ into my pocket, and tore back to my friends.

...

_I was about to knock on the door_, when I noticed Thalia doing an Aphrodite - gloves, a long trench coat, and hat, positioned so that you couldn't see her hair, hands, or shoes. I wondered who she borrowed them from, or just taken them. She nodded approvingly at my hoodie, then frowned at my shoes, which were flaked with mud. "Really? You couldn't have changed your shoes?" I glared at her. "Okay, okay."

Nico came out, wearing the average; black shirt, black jeans, trainers and aviator's jacket. The only added item was his skull ring. Other than that, I wasn't sure if he'd changed at all. "Ready?" We looked at each other, nodded, and walked back to the stage.

...

"_Welcome back! _Earlier, we had all of team one perform, now it's team two's turn. Up first for them we have the Poseidon, Hades and Zeus cabins, performing…" Chiron looked expectedly at us.

I stepped forward, clearing my throat. "We're gunna' be singing It's Not Christmas Wihout You, by the Victorious cast, featuring Victoria Justice, Arina Grande, Elizebeth Gillies and Leon Thomas |||!"

We stood on stage, feeling more nervous than ever. As the music started, Thalia whipped off her cover, and she wore a golden short-sleeved zip-up fleece, black jeans, her silver lieutenant's circlet, pure while trainers and white net gloves - like the ones they sell a Halloween, only up to her wrist, not fore-arm. I glanced at Nico, who, like me, was staring at Thalia. 'Wow' he mouthed. I agreed. She looked amazing.

**Quote of the song - "**_So if you feel it coming, on this special day"_

We stood, breathing hard in our final positions. Everyone was cheering, even more loudly than Annabeth's performance feedback. Looking at each other, we grinned, and(eww) hugged. We had done it!

Annabeth was clapping slowly, shaking her head, grinning, as though she couldn't believe what we had just done.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R!<strong>


	3. Jealousy

**Sorry for the short chapter! The last revised chapter I think!**

* * *

><p><em>Well, that was the Hades, Zeus and Poseidon cabins!"<em> Chiron announced.

We walked down from the stage, our parents smiling at us, like _'Well done! Man, I'm so proud of my kid right now!'_

"Well, you weren't too bad, for a Seaweed Brain," Thalia stated. I wasn't sure whether she was kidding or not.

Nico just sat there, staring at the stage area. I guessed that he was pretty amazed at our performance.

"Up next, we have the Hecate cabin," Chiron said, and their counsellor, Lou Ellen, stood up, along with some of her sisters.

"We're singing _Kissing You Goodbye _by The Pierces," she simply said, and followed her two sisters, Dominique and Sabrina. "We know that it's kinda' unusual and stuff, but, we like it." (**Not gunna quote!)**

**...**

"_Well, that was a great performance, girls. _Ahh, I remember the years they were born-" Chiron began, before Clarisse cut him off.

"Just get on with it!" There were some giggles from the campers, and Ares nodded approvingly at his daughter.

...

_Some time later, it was the Demeter cabin. _Katie, Miranda and another girl - who looked so much like Demeter, it was scary - stepped up. "We'll be singing _Rainy Day_, by Janel Parrish," Miranda and Katie said together, "with our new cabin member, who arrived last week, Nigella." This kinda made sense in a weird way - Nigella meant black haired, and she did have, just like her mother, black hair. **(Sorry if it doesn't, and I like that name, so remember to review if that's your name! :) )**

**Quote of the song - "**_I'm awake, on this, Rainy Day"_

I looked over at Demeter, who was beaming at her kids, and Aphrodite, who was, very loudly, sniffing and wiping away tears. Everyone else watched her. Ares put an arm around her, then glared at us and Hephaestus. Hephaestus rolled his eyes, but said something to his wife, who stopped crying.

Chiron cleared his throat. "Umm, that was an amazing performance, girls. Well done! Up next, is…"

While he was talking, and the Nike cabin started, I glanced at the new girl, Nigella. We all knew that Katie and Miranda could sing, but Nigella was on a completely different scale. She was as good as Silena and Drew, who were as good as they came. I looked back to Thalia, who was wispering to Nico.

"Come on, spill the beans. What're you gossiping about?"

"Argh. Busted. Okay, Annabeth is giving us dirty looks. What's up with her?" Nico explained.

I shrugged.

"Wait, maybe she thinks that we were better than her, or something, ands she's just, well, I dunno', _jealous_?" Thalia reasoned.

"Jealousy can do make people to strange things," I agreed, and noticed Annabeth scowling at us, but, when she saw me looking, widened her eyes, quickly, a bit _too_ quickly, smiled and turned to the front. "Yep, something's up," I confirmed.

On stage, the Nike cabin had finished. "Thank you, for that, uplifting song," Chiron complemented. "Now, that was the final cabin! So, while the gods make their decision, you can have a break." Once again, the campfire burst into flame. The pavilion was filled with tables full of delicious-looking snacks, but that wasn't the first thing on my mind.

I stood up, and, to my relief, so did Thalia, who grabbed Nico's arm and pulled him up too. I was grateful for their help - reasoning with Annabeth could become dangerous, and, sometimes deadly.

We marched over to her, where she had sat down with some food. "Hi," she said innocently.

We looked at each other warily. "Why have you been going us the evils?" I demanded.

She looked confused. "What do you mean?"

Thalia pounded her fist on the table, causing her food to jump. "Look, for the whole time after we sang, you were looking at us in a frowny-kind-of-way. Are you jealous?"

She blushed. "W-What! No, of course I'm not! Why would I be jealous of my boyfriend, my almost sister, and my friend?"

I knew she was lying. Niether she nor Grover could lie. I mentally noted to teach them both.

"Look, we're not mad," I tried.

She raised her eyebrows. "You aren't?" She mocked, eyeing our weapons carefully, as if thinking of a plan to disarm us.

"Okay, we're annoyed, at most. But, why did you do it-" I got cut off by Nico, who had is sword drawn, and was standing on the table, towering down on us.

"AHA!" He cried. "You _knew_ you did it!"

"And what 'proof' do have, Mr Detective?"

"When Percy said that we aren't mad, anyone who was telling the truth about not doing it should have said '_I still don't know what you're talking about_', or '_I_ _did not give you the evils! Quit thinking that! Why would I do it?_' and stuff, while you said '_you aren't?_' all 'err, yes you are, Seaweed Brain!' like. I knew it!" He poked his tongue out at her.

She sighed in defeat. "Okay, okay. I admit it. I was…"

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R via the box right down there<strong>

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVV**

**VVVV**

**VV**

**V**

**...I felt like doing that/that was fun! (NOT...)**


	4. Revenge Time!

**So sorry for not updating quicker! But I had loads of h/w, and I was...busy...and stuff...**

**Anyways, enjoy! **

**I do not own PJO or HoO. The genius Rick Riordan does. I own nothing. Not even the idea. I 'borrowed' the idea from someone.**

* * *

><p>"<em>I was, I was, well," <em>Annabeth stuttered, not being able to put a sentence together. Thalia raised an eyebrow. Nico sighed - probably getting bored. "Jealous, annoyed that you were so good. My cabin mates were kinda' hard on me in after. I, well, thought that it was _your_ fault that I was getting moaned at. I don't wanna' win. But they do," she shrugged. "I'm sorry, but, I can't help it. It's who I am. Who _we_ are."

I nodded slowly, understanding. "Wow. That's horrible. I mean, considering that they're you half-siblings and all…"

Nico was sitting on the bench-top, with a mischievous gleam in his eyes. Next to me, Thalia shifted uncomfortably. I looked at Nico, and said, "Okay, we _know _when you've got an idea. What?"

He climbed down, and stood facing us, a grin that said _do-not-trust-this-person-with-shaving-foam. _"How would you like to get revenge on them?"

_We stared at him. _"Nico!" Thalia scolded. "You know that you can't do revenge, your fatal flaw!" He looked annoyed - his fatal flaw, the same as all children of Hades, was holding grudges.

Annabeth grew the same smile, which made me worry - last time she'd had a smile like that, she had made me hang onto the body of a huge sheep, in the Sea of Monsters. "He can't do it - but that doesn't mean we can't."

A few mintues later, we were in the Hades cabin - again. Thalia pointed out that it was the only suitable one - the Poseidon's was to airy (people can hear us), Zeus was echo-ey (people can hear us) and the Athena cabin would have other people inside. But, the Hades cabin was 'perfect' for us, despite that fact that it was also the darkest cabin.

Annabeth paced around. "Okay, what don't they like?"

"Books being stolen?" Thalia suggested.

"Ideas on white/black boards being wiped off?" Nico tried.

Then it struck me. "I have an idea. So, yeah, not even _Athena or you _will like it, but we don't have anything else."

"What is it?" Annabeth asked.

I took a deep breath. "Spiders."

The colour drained from her face. She shook her head wildly. "No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Not s-spi-spiders!" She cried, sitting down on a bed, hyperventilating.. Thalia sat down beside her, and put her arm around her, trying to comfort her.

"Okay, maybe not, umm, the 'S' word. So, what else can we do?" Thalia said.

"Mess up the cabin?" Nico replied. "They'll hate that."

"Nah, they'll know it's me. Hey, what if, we, like, I dunno', make a small 'gift' for each of them, each one being different. But I'd have to have one too; or else it's too obvious," Annabeth stated.

I smiled. "Soemthing that they hate, or a replica of something they love, broken."

Thalia nodded cockily. "Oh yeah."

"So, how we gunna' get that in," Nico checked his black (surprise, surprise) watch, "well, when they decide, they'll make us wait even longer for the results. So, I'm guessing, about an hour."

Thalia sighed, and stood up. "Shall we pay some Nemisis kids a visit?"

"_You want us to do _what_?"_ Emily Napier's mouth dropped open.

Annabeth explained our plan - for the third time.

Emily shook her head. "Oh, no, Annabeth. I couldn't. Look, I know that, revenge is, my speciality, and all, but, like, that, that is just too mean. I'm sorry." She started to walk towards the door, but Thalia pulled her back.

"Please? What would you do, or how would you feel, if this happened to you? Your _own_ half-siblings are bullying you, just because some people are better?" Thalia reasoned.

Emily paused, and thought. "Okay, fine!" She sighed. Nico high-fived me. "But, it all depends on what you're giving each person."

Annabeth invited Emily a seat next to her. "What about umm…hmm…let me see…ooh! What about broken photos of family, or broken weapons, or torn-up ideas, rubbed-off white-board plans, blueprints that have drawings on them - so they're completely unreadable, of course. Can you help us? And you _can't_ tell _anybody_."

Emily nodded. "Sure, it'll take some time, but we can do that. Right, we better start now. Nico, how much time left?"

Nico looked at his watch. "Fifty minutes."

Annabeth smiled. "Okay, then! Let's go and get revenge."

_I followed Annabeth into the Athena cabin. _It was probably the most basic cabin out of the whole lot. Thalia looked around at the neatness. "Oh, yeah. This is gunna' be fine to trash."

"We're not here to trash it. Just ruin some things enough to get revenge." Emily handed us some items; spray paint, hammers, baseball bats, and, of course, tip-ex.

"Err, what up with the tip-ex?" I queried.

"It's to 'correct some mistakes' on their works, change it, or just cover it. I've also got Sharpie markers," Emily explained.

Nico picked up the spray paint, and shook the can. "Alright! But, one more thing; how do we know that no one will come in here while we're, umm, 'doing our business'?"

"How about a border, stopping everyone from going near the cabins?" Thalia grinned at Nico, who grinned back.

"Love to." Nico twisted his hand, and when I looked out of the window, there was a black shadow surrounding us.

"Wait, won't the gods figure something's up?" I asked.

Emily bit her lip. "Did not think of that one."

"I know!" Nico said proudly. "We'll put up a sign saying; _Mrs O'Leary has marked her territory here - Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Thalia are trying to get rid of it._ Whatcha' think?"

Emily, Thalia and Annabeth scowled in disgust, but agreed. "Maybe we should put little lightning strikes and rain clouds to make it seem like we're really trying to, erm, y'know," Nico suggested.

"Hmm. Yeah. _Or_, we could just make a spell so that anyone who comes past the Athena cabin won't see us, or the mess until the show starts, and use the Mist to convince everyone that we were at the beach!" Thalia said.

"Yeah. Or that…" Nico mumbled.

"Yeah, but the Mist doesn't affect the gods," I reasoned.

"I have a lot of skill over it, Percy." Thalia snapped her fingers, and the shadows lifted.

Annabeth seemed to be uncomfortable. "I just feel, so bad doing this. I mean, I never lie. Only to the enemy. Like, Kronos and Gaia."

Thalia patted her shoulder. "Relax, girl. Just have fun. Imagine that…it's a piece of work that you've copied out hundreds of times, and you need to use put it in the trash. When you do that, you screw it up, draw on it, and stuff. Imagine that we're helping you with all that - it's a big piece of work. Feel better?"

Annabeth shook her head. "No."

Thalia shook her head, smiling. "Another inspiring speech from Grace, eh?" We laughed. "Okay. We need to hurry with this if we want to get," Thalia paused for effect, "_Revenge! Mwahaha!_"

Now, Nico looked uncomfortable. "One thing though - I can't do revenge. My fatal flaw?" We looked at each other in dismay. He was right. Then he grinned evilly. "But that doesn't mean I can't help!"

We set to work, and in about half an hour, the cabin looked messier than mine when Tyson doesn't clean up after me - and that is saying something.

"Well? Is this enough?" Emily asked.

Annabeth looked at the cabin, and finally nodded. "Yes."

"Alright!" Nico and Thalia high-fived each other.

I glanced at Annabeth's area, which she had personally trashed. Her laptop was silly-string on, her anti-spider-spray had been used, and her items had been hidden around, with drawings on her clothes.

Emily gasped. "Quick! Someone's coming!"

We turned to Nico. "What?" He exclaimed. "Oh! Right! You want me to. Oh, I can only shadow-travel with one other person. Otherwise, I can't do it. But me and Thalia could go and tell them that…there's a small fire, and we need to find Percy to put it out."

I nodded. Anything. "Okay, go! Emily, Annabeth, hide!"

_I heard my friends talking outside. _Annabeth had hidden under her bed. Emily was behind a wardrobe. While I, was squashed between a bookcase, and a desk. Emily muttered something, but I didn't catch it all, but it sounded something like 'We need a plan to get out without being seen.' I saw Annabeth whisper back, and Emily nodded.

Meanwhile, Thalia and Nico were arguing with someone outside. "There is too a fire, dummy! Why else do you think we need Percy?" Thalia yelled. I winced at the power inside her voice.

After another couple to minutes, silence fell outside. My hand flew to my pocket, where I kept Riptide. Emily shifted from her spot, peered out of the window, and murmured, "The coast is clear. Now, move it! Go, go, go!"

Annabeth jumped up, and slipped outside. Emily looked at me. "Well? Go, then!" I (for once) obeyed, yet part of me was apprehensive to leave her.

As it turned out, I didn't need to be. She followed me out, and raced back to her cabin mates. I turned around, and Annabeth faced me, looking anxious. "Percy, I'm so going to be grounded!"

I didn't really want to be dumb, but I had no clue what she meant. "Why?"

She sighed. "Because! My mom is the goddess of Wisdom! She'll have noticed my siblings, well, y'know, moaning at me all night - and she'll know that I would want revenge. Oh, I have to go and talk to her. Maybe she'll understand. Will you-" Annabeth stopped, and tensed. I hadn't realized it, but my hand gripping my pen.

She breathed shakily. "W-What was that?"

I swallowed, and frowned. "What was what?"

Her face turned pale. "_That!_"

I glanced around, and didn't see anything. Then I heard it.

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! WHat is that? Dun-dun-DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN!<br>Sorry. A bit OTT. LOL. Anyways, please review! I've only had 2 reviews! So, please! :) :D **


	5. Where are They?

**Hi! So sorry for not updating sooner! and no songs in the chapter. there will be in the next though! aslo, there is a poll in my profile - so check it out!  
>also, please tell friends about this! only 67 reviews! :(  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Now, <em>honey_, this won't hurt one bit,"_ Alecto the Fury (Mrs Dodds, whatever!) hovered above us, and her sisters flew down too. I uncapped Riptide, and Annabeth drew her knife. Alecto snarled. "Now, now. There's no need for them." Before we could react, her sisters swooped down and grabbed them right out of our hands.

"Hey!" Annabeth protested. But we both knew that that wouldn't get us anywhere.

I looked Alecto right in the eye, which I probably shouldn't have done, but I didn't care. "What do you want?"

She growled, but said, "We want to know what you've done with the son of Hades."

Annabeth looked at me, confused. So was I. "Erm, what do you mean? 'Done with Nico'? He's with Thalia; daughter of Zeus."

"She's gone, too," barked the Fury on her right.

"Woah, woah, woah. Wait, Nico and Thalia have been taken? When? Where? Why? Are you sure?"

"All we know is that Lord Zeus and Lord Hades asked us to come and find you two," Alecto explained.

"Okay, first question: why us?" I asked.

She sighed. "Because, you're the son of Poseidon." She spoke as though we were four year olds. "You could've done it, or know something about it. Or at least have an idea. Or-"

"We get the idea. Wait, why didn't Hades and Zeus just come and ask us? I mean, they were here for the contest…" Annabeth pointed towards the campers.

"They both left for Olympus until their children are found," the Fury on the left said.

"Well, what can we do? Tell the other gods? Tell Chiron?" Annabeth suggested.

Alecto tilted her head, like she'd never thought of it. Then she landed in front of us, and her sisters dropped our weapons. "You have one hour to find out as much as possible about this. Or else, we don't want this to end up like it did when you were twelve, do we _honey_?"

The three Furies took off.

Annabeth turned to face me. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Typical me, I didn't have a clue in the name of Hades what she was talking about. "Umm, yep." She raised an eyebrow. I guess that I didn't do very well hiding it.

We paced back to Chiron and the other gods. "I've been thinking; what if they're just doing this to draw publicity for your final song?"

"Hmm, maybe, but, then, wouldn't I need to know about it?"

"Not necessarily. I mean, my cabin mates might think that the wrecking-the-cabin-for-revenge plan was just to draw attention for our final song. For all we know, they could just be hiding somewhere."

That put an idea in my head. I reached into my pocket, and instead of Riptide, brought out a golden drachma. "Yeah, what if they _are_ _just hiding_?"

Annabeth caught onto my plan, and grinned. "Well, Seaweed Brain. Unless you know anyone else who cans summon water around here…"

I poked my tongue out. She poked hers out back. "And, my dad can."

Annabeth paused. "Oh yeah. Forgot they were here. But, anyways, _not_ the point!" We went over to a light, and I make water flow around it. Annabeth tossed the coin in, and whispered, "Oh Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, accept my offering." The coin shimmered and disappeared. "Thalia Grace and Nico di Angelo."

The mist (the Iris-message type, not the magical/natural type) swirled, and an image formed. It was Thalia and Nico, all right. But something wasn't quite right. They were arguing about something.

"I told you, it's this way!" Thalia yelled.

"No, it was the last turn!" Nico argued back.

"Really?"

"Yes, Pinecone Face!"

"Death Breath!"

Next to me, Annabeth sighed. "You guys!"

They turned to face us. "Oh, right. Hi!" Nico tried to cover up the argument - badly.

"Where are you, what's going on?" I tried.

Thalia explained that the camper they'd told about the 'fire' was a daughter of Hecate, and had forced them (by using magic, surprise, surprise) into the woods, and put some sort of spell on them to make them argue loads. "But I still think that it's just Nico, the arguments thing."

"Hey!" Nico protested.

"Kidding. How long do we have until the contest starts again?"

Annabeth checked her watch(which I didn't know she even had), and said, "We have about thirty minutes."

Thalia cursed in Ancient Greek. "We'll never get back in time."

"What about shadow-travel?" I suggested. "Nico, you can transport another person, right?"

He nodded. "But that means I'll be too tired to sing again…not that I'm complaining, or anything."

Thalia nodded sarcastically. "Yeah, 'course." For some reason, she said that part in a British accent. "But how else are we going to get back? We haven't been to this part of the woods before."

"We could show the gods or Chiron where you are, and see if they know."

The images started shimmering, and their voices started to fade. "Quick! Tell Chiron where we are - and send us an IM when you do; just be careful, and don't-" The image blinked out completely, before Thalia could finish.

I turned to Annabeth. "C'mon!"

We raced towards the gods, not slowing down until we got there. Chiron greeted us. "Ah! Percy, Annabeth! We presume that you've heard the news about Thalia and Nico…" he trailed off.

I nodded. "We IM-ed them, and-" Annabeth finished telling him about it.

Horror filled his face. "We must tell the gods immediately." He raced off, leaving us.

"Hey! Chiron! Wait up-you know what? Forget it," Annabeth called.

"The slow way it is, then," I stated. She glared at me. "What? I was just saying!"

She rolled her eyes, then took off without me. Yeah, great girlfriend there.

I caught up with her, and we went up to my father, Poseidon. "Umm, hi Dad."

He smiled at me. "Ah! Percy! I was just looking for you, Chiron told me that you've seen Thalia and Nico."

"Yeah, well, indirectly." Poseidon frowned. "Iris-messaging." Annabeth briefly explained. He nodded. "Anyway," she continued, "they're lost somewhere in the woods, and Nico can't shadow-travel them out, cuz' then he'd just fall asleep straight afterwards. And what with the song contest and all…" Annabeth turned to me for help.

I didn't know what else to say - we'd covered it all. Just then, to cover the awkward silence that was about to follow, Hermes said that there was a call for Poseidon, and he had to leave.

"What now? Tell Thalia and Nico?" I asked.

It took Annabeth a few moments to focus on me, then nodded. "Umm, yeah. Listen, I have an idea about who did this and why. I think…" She told me about her idea.

I stared at her. "But that's crazy! Why would they do that?"

She shrugged, then widened her eyes. "To get revenge…on me."

"But, isn't revenge, like, usually to the person it's for?"

"Not all the time - it could be to annoy me. We better hurry to IM them. C'mon!"

I followed her(again - I was getting sick of the following her or other people) to the same spot by the light, and got the message working.

Annabeth explained about her idea of who and why, and Nico nodded in agreement.

"That does seem like the kind of thing they'd do," he said thoughtfully.

"So, what do we do?" Thalia asked, then frowned. "Umm, what are those things behind you…" By habit, she grabbed her bow.

I turned, to find the three Furies again, coming down towards us.

Nico frowned. "Alecto? What are you doing here? I thought that my father told you to carry on torturing that preacher. Why have you disobeyed his orders?" Under his breath, he muttered, "Again.", but I was sure that I had just imagined it.

Alecto scowled at him. "_For your information_,_ honey_," Nico glared at that, "your father and Lord Zeus sent us to search for you."

Thalia raised her eyebrows. "Wow. _Did not _see _that_ coming." I knew what she meant; non of our parents could exactly - gods forbid - kept an eye on their kids, so it was unexpected and surprising when they looked for you, or turned at camp to see you.

"Umm, anyway," Annabeth said. "Alecto, continue."

"We need to get you back, and fast. The pesky daughter of Hecate will get punished for this, I guarantee. Now; any ideas?"

Nico tapped his skull ring, thinking. Thalia rubbed her bracelet. Annabeth gripped her knife hilt. I fingered Riptide in my pocket. There were a few moments of silence, then Nico's eye lit up - just like when he was ten.

"Got it! We can…" He told us his idea, which was quite good.

Annabeth looked concerned. "But won't that tire you? You haven't summoned that many skeletons before."

"True, but my father could help, and it's night, that helps too.""

Then it hit me - I knew a group of…creatures that could help us."

* * *

><p><strong>OOH! Whats the idea? again, please review, do my poll on my profile, and tell friends!<strong>


End file.
